Just checking in
by xxxSimplyHookedxxx
Summary: After his breakup with Kara; James needs to hear Clark's voice as he finally speaks the words out loud on why his relationship with Kara didn't work out. After his phone call with Clark he finds that he honesty does have an bro in National City.


**The Supergirl FanFiction Challenge Fourm**

 **The Bingo Challenge (Yep another fourm and another Bingo Challenge for me) :)**

 **Bingo Slot #39 [Character] James**

Sighing deeply as he sunk in the over stuffed leather chair in his living room. He sighed as he fished out his cell phone from his right jeans pocket. Sighing deeply once more as he put in his passcode. He smiled sadly as he noticed that he hadn't changed his homepage picture yet. He gently traced Kara's face lightly with his finger before he pulled up his phone app. Might as where get this over with. Lifting the phone after finding the correct contact and waited for the other end to pick up.

"Jimmy." Clark's cheerful voice spoke in his hear.

"Hey Clark." James sighed as he rested his head against the back of the chair.

"You aren't sounding okay Jim. What's wrong?" Clark asked concerned for his best male friend.

James bit his lower lip as he thought of his relatonship … or lack of relationship with Kara. "You know that Kara and I broke up right?" He spoke as unbidden tears willed up.

Clark sighed on his end. "I'm sorry Jimmy. I'm truly am sorry to hear that you and my cousin didn't work out."

James shrugged. "I honesty figured that it wouldn't work between us. I mean she knew that I knew whom she was … because of you. She was grasping onto the one human being whom was willing to move to National City whom was especially close to you." He closed his eyes. "I just feel hard for her any way. Fully knowning that it wouldn't be ever lasting."

"Do you want me to talk to Kara for you?" Clark offered.

James eyes opened. "No. This isn't what this call is about. I just needed to finally say those words out loud. For the truth to be spoken in my own voice." His chest tightened at the feel of Kara's lips against his. At the fantom feel of her skin against his skin. Although they never truly did sleep together. Hell he had never seen her in anything less than a slip. But his bare chest could still feel the smoothness of her slip against his chest; and his bare skin could still feel the whisper of her bare arms against his skin.

"How about you get away for a little while." Clark's voice was in his ears.

James sighed. "Cat won't let me leave." A soft smirk let his lips. "She still needs her number one photographer that she managed to _steal_ away from Perry White on hand."

Clark chuckled. "I'm sure that Cat would understand you needing to get away for a bit Jimmy." His senstive low voice spoke.

James shook his head. "No. I'm good man. I'm good. I don't need to get away." _I would miss her too much if I went away. I need to stay near her. She still needs me. I still need her._

"If you are sure." Clark spoke in a concern voice. "Thanks for being there for Kara; James. Even through your romantic realtionship didn't work out. At least she has you."

James read everything he needed to hear in Clark's tone. "I'll always remain by her side Kal. For however long she needs me." He promised. He looked down at his wrist where the call that Kal had given him years ago. He smiled softly.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut this phone call short Jimmy. But I have too ..." Clark quickly spoke.

"Go be Superman." James's lips lifted to the right as he pictured Kal El quickly transforming from Clark Kent into Superman. "I'll talk to you later Clark."

"That's a plan Jimmy." Clark spoke before he ended the call.

James rested his head on the palm of his right hand as he lowered the cell from his ear. He sighed as he pressed end to the call. "Yeah I just needed to say those words out loud was all." He whispered as he felt a tear roll down his right cheek.

There was a knock on his door. James wiped his cheek and stood to his feet. He moved over to the mirror next to the entry way. He found that his eyes won't as bad as he thought. He walked towards the door and placed his hand on the knob and opened it.

"Hey James." Winn raised his right hand awkwardly before lowering it again. He shifted his scatchel up against his shoulder.

"Hey Winn." James stepped aside to allow the slightly shorter man to step into his apartment. He closed the door. He couldn't keep the soft smile off his lips at how awkward the other man was. "What brings you by?" He wrapped his arms across his chest.

A slight blush made itself known on Winn's cheeks. "Well I figured how you and I are the only one whom knows Kara's secret. That perhaps we could hang around _outside_ of work …."

James lifted his left eyebrow. "Winn you and I have known for months now. Why are you suddenly showing up at my place?" He sighed. "Come to gloat that Kara and I didn't work out?" He couldn't keep the bite from his voice.

Winn's eyes widen. He opened his mouth. Then closed it again.

James unfolded his arms. "Sorry Winn. I know you aren't the sort to gloat." He placed a hand on Winn's tight shoulder. "Sorry that I jumped on you that way. Come in and visit for a while." He nodded his head towards the living room.

Winn breathed a little easier. "I never knew how to approach you. In the beginning I was in as much awe of you as Kara was." He shook his head. "I was jealous because I saw how Kara's eyes light up whenever she looked at you in the beginning … her eyes never did that when we first met." He sighed. "But then I learned that I was the very first person outside of the Danvers that is that she told about whom she truly was. That yeah you all ready knew because of her cousin."

James led the way down the hall and into the living room. He sat back down in the chair and watched as Winn took off his messanger bag. Placing it next to the couch and sitting down. He waited for the other man to contiune.

"After I got over the sheer shock … and I realized that she actually needed and wanted my help to being Supergirl … that she wanted you and I to work together." Winn pointed from James and himself with his right hand. "My jealously just grew because I knew how close you two were coming to one another. More than a mere friendship. I knew that Kara would never look at me the way she looked at me. She would never feel for me what she felt for me."

James's chest tightened up.

"Once I got used to the fact and acepted the fact … I wanted to honesty expand your and my working relationship into perhaps a friendship outside of Catco … outside of Supergirl." Winn's face turned down. "Then you and Kara broke up. I knew that wasn't the best time to approach you with my idea." He feel silent.

James's eyes met Winn's across the space. "I could use a bro in National City."

Winn's face opened in hope and surprise.

James stood to his feet. "I feel like going to a bar. Want to come with?" He moved towards his kitchen where he kept his keys.

Winn got to his feet. "Yeah. Yeah I totally would like that."

James twisted his head and smiled. He lifted his chin in a silent nod. Grabbing his keys from the bowel where he kept them. He tilted his head to the right towards the hallway. Waiting for Winn to pass him by before following him towards the door.


End file.
